


Lilac Lullaby

by nemuru



Series: We're in love, we're insane. What's the sun without the rain? [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemuru/pseuds/nemuru
Summary: After the third years graduate, it comes as no surprise that Koga is definitely affected by Rei's absence. Ritsu on the other hand…A fill for the prompt "Pining".





	Lilac Lullaby

"What are you looking at?"

The voice is calm and soft; sound, melodious (even if it _is_ barely above a whisper) and somehow very alluring. It’s enough to pull Koga back from his daydreams. He blinks. Once. Twice. Then turns his head towards it, arm twisting a little under the weight of his chin moving and is met with lazy red eyes just centimeters away from his own.

_Too close._

He leans back quickly in surprise, chair scraping against the wooden floorboards in his haste before he tips over, falling square on his butt with a short yelp.

"What the hell are you doing, Ricchi?" he asks with a growl as he looks up to fix a glare on the black haired boy who's just sitting there like Koga falling over wasn't his fault. To make matters worse, he's even got his hands pressed down on his ears and a small pout on his lips, clearly unamused.

_The feeling is mutual._

"Don't be so noisy, Corgi. My ears can only take so much," the offhanded tone Ritsu says this in pisses Koga off a little. Just a little. Only because he's grown used to the older boy's behavior already.

"You're the one who fuckin’ scared the living daylights outta me," he stands up, brushing the invisible dust off his pants while counting down from ten. Somehow, he finds it easier to control his temper even when faced with Ritsu's annoying presence. Koga thinks it's the eyes: the same exact shade as his brother's gentler ones. (The same eyes he's been dreaming about since that spring day—)

(It's times like these that Koga feels the regret start to swallow him up faster than it usually does.)

"What are doing here anyway, Ricchi? Shouldn't you be at home already?"

Ritsu lets out a short hum in response and—there it is again. That feeling Koga can't explain. Ritsu's voice has never affected him quite like this before. It's strange. Maybe he has gone crazy after all.

"Ma~kun's busy with Student Council work and it's boring going home by myself. Besides, you seem to have a lot of free time so I thought why not let you entertain me~"

Koga feels the heat rise to his face; temper flaring suddenly. No matter how _nice_ Ritsu's voice sounds like, the things that come out his mouth make Koga feel something else all together.

"Oi. I'm not your personal jester. What makes you think I'd willingly entertain you of all people?" he's growling again, fists clenched at the slight insult. He doesn't know why his frustration is building up at a rapid pace or why he feels like he's going to burst if Ritsu says anything more with the same implications. Just when he thought Ritsu would be more tolerable too.

"You're bored aren't you? I mean, you did skip club activity again. You'll waste away at this rate, Corgi~" Ritsu’s obvious teasing does nothing but aggravate Koga even more.

"That's none of your business! How do you even know that? Your stupid garden tea parties isn't even on the same side of the building as our clubroom."

"I have my sources," the Cheshire-like grin that spreads on Ritsu's face scares Koga a little, "Since you're bored, entertain me~"

"Fuck off. I'm going home," he yanks his bag off his desk's side hook angrily and stomps out of the classroom, sliding the door closed with a _Slam!_ to make his intentions as clear as day.

(Ritsu isn’t even fazed, choosing to ignore the signs and follows the gray-haired teen out shortly afterwards.)

 

 

 

"Will. You. Stop. Following me!" Koga exclaims, twisting his whole body around to face the very reason for his current foul mood. He growls deep and aggressive: a warning.

Ritsu tilts his head a little at the accusation—completely ignoring the warning yet again—and points to himself as if confused, "Me? I'm not following you♪ Don't flatter yourself too much, Corgi. Your head will get even bigger than it already is~"

"'the hell are you talking about? My head isn't big," Koga turns back around at that and walks off again, refusing to let Ritsu make another comeback. He's getting tired of the older boy's games already.

The silence continues on for a while, with Ritsu not-so-stealthily trailing no more than five steps behind Koga. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Ritsu was just walking behind him and minding his own business but no, he just had to _stare_. Red eyes boring holes at the back of Koga’s head. It’s unnerving and Koga is _this close_ to berating the other for still following him (and he knows Ritsu is. He's been to the Sakuma residence enough times to know that they should have separated five blocks ago).

But then Ritsu starts humming. The tune nice and slow, familiar but not familiar enough for him to name it; a feat uncommon to the music-loving Koga. He lets the older boy continue, entranced by the melody and his soothing voice, so much so that Koga forgets to tell him to shut up like he normally would have.

When the realization that he _does_ know this song—quite well, in fact—dawns onto him, he stops walking. The humming stops too, not even a beat later.

"He used to sing that to me when I was younger," is the only explanation Ritsu gives. His voice is quiet, his footsteps even quieter as he advances the three steps it takes to stand right beside Koga, "I don't miss him, you know?” he continues, still facing forward, “I miss him even less whenever you look at me like you used to look at him."

Like you're his replacement, Koga finishes in his head.

(A heart piece chips off. He knows it's not Ritsu's).

"Why sing it then?" Koga asks, unusually soft that it scares even himself.

There’s a beat of silence and Koga’s almost sure Ritsu didn’t hear him. He debates on asking again but he’s prideful and stubborn to a fault, refusing to make the first move and to even look at the smaller boy beside him whose presence is strangely diminishing the longer they stand there under the moonlight.

Then a short and airy laugh fills the air, as if Ritsu is ridiculing himself.

(Koga convinces himself that the tiny quiver he heard was just his imagination.)


End file.
